


To reach the truest happiness

by MDNW



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/F, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDNW/pseuds/MDNW
Summary: She had forgotten what it was like to be alive, before she was little more than a soul trapped in a husk far past its departure date.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme





	To reach the truest happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019, prompt: Iroha/Yachiyo, praise kink

They’re sitting on the sofa and watching a movie, some dull romantic comedy that Iroha had chosen, when Iroha starts to nervously fidget in her seat. Yachiyo says nothing, letting her find her courage for whatever it is she wants to do.

She is surprised when Iroha suddenly leaps on her and straddles her, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

The TV sits forgotten as the two of them make out on the couch, the sound of the movie nothing more than background noise as they lose themselves in each other and let their hands run over familiar territory.

Yachiyo is glad that they’re alone for now, a rare moment of privacy for her and Iroha in the house that’s usually filled with teenage girls and all the bustling activity that comes with that.

She can barely even remember what it was like before Iroha stumbled into her life and filled up the emptiness that had been her refuge for years.

Iroha pulls away, out of breath and a lovely blush dusting her cheeks pink. Her hair is slightly ruffled where Yachiyo had grabbed her head and the first few buttons on her shirt are undone, exposing her collarbone.

She fiddles with a button and bites her lip before saying, “Yachiyo, do you want to uhm…”. Her face is a dark crimson now, embarrassment stopping her from finishing her sentence as she looks away.

Yachiyo furrows her brow, confused as to what it is the girl is trying to get out. Then she follows her gaze and it all clicks together.

 _Ahh._ The master bedroom. Iroha is asking her if she wants to…

She smiles at Iroha, quenching the almost irresistible urge to tease her. It’s so utterly _adorable_ that even more than a year into their relationship Iroha still goes such roundabout ways to ask for physical intimacy.

Iroha gives a surprised shriek as she’s unceremoniously scooped up into Yachiyo’s arms, clinging to her as if her life depends on it when Yachiyo carries her off to the bedroom. It is a bit difficult to maneuver a door while carrying someone bridal style, but she manages. Iroha is a comparatively small person, and Yachiyo was no stranger to carrying her in her arms.

Usually it tended to be in more _severe_ situations but it was a skill she was more than happy to employ now.

She places a kiss on Iroha’s flustered face before gently laying her down on the bed. With the dim light from what little remains of the evening’s sunlight illuminating the room she looks almost ethereal spread out on Yachiyo’s bed as she is. Pink hair frames her head as she stares up with pink eyes full of want, her pink cheeks and parted pink lips all adding to the contrast of the white sheets, so much _pink_ filling Yachiyo’s vision.

Yachiyo had never realized how much she loved the color until she met Iroha.

Her dress is quickly discarded and her underwear likewise, exposing her body that’s toned from years and years of fighting witches to Iroha’s attentive eyes. She wastes no time in pouncing on the girl waiting for her on the bed, kissing her with possessive fervor. Iroha moans into the kiss and wraps her arms around her neck, pulling her body closer to hers.

She takes her time undressing Iroha, slowly taking off every piece of fabric as though she was unwrapping a precious gift. When at last the girl is completely bare before her she takes a moment to just look at her.

The sight of Iroha lying naked underneath her is the most beautiful thing Yachiyo has ever seen and she wishes she could permanently engrave it in her mind.

Soft, shallow gasps fill the room as Yachiyo makes her way down Iroha’s body with reverent kisses, leaving little love marks on pale flesh that are only for the two of them to see. Every single kiss is meant to convey the affection she holds for the girl who mended her broken heart and she can only hope Iroha understands how much she means to her.

She whines when Yachiyo runs her hand over the soft curls between her legs and says, “Please Yachiyo…”

Her hips buck upwards when Yachiyo places her lips against her clit and her fingers around her wet entrance. She keeps her fingers there, rubbing gently against the sensitive flesh of Iroha’s folds and positions her body on top of the girl again.

She looks down at Iroha and meets her pink gaze, silently asking permission. Iroha gives a slight nod, too turned on to verbalize an answer.

Yachiyo presses a finger inside her, intently watching her face as she feels her finger get engulfed by Iroha’s hot, wet inner walls. Her mouth is open, and when Yachiyo experimentally flexes it she lets out a moan.

“Good girl,” she whispers. Iroha’s breath hitches in her threat and she looks up at Yachiyo with her eyes glazed over with lust.

Yachiyo prods on, “Hmm, did you like that?” and inserts another finger. Iroha’s gasp is like music to her ears, a sound she would never grow tired of hearing.

Shyly and with her voice laden with embarrassment Iroha asks, “Can you keep calling me that?” It was impossible for her face to get any redder. She swallows nervously. “I kinda liked it when you called me that,” she finishes.

Yachiyo presses a kiss on her forehead and starts moving her fingers in and out.

“Of course Iroha, anything you want. I’d give the world for my sweet girl if she asked.”

It’s true, only the physical impossibility of it would stop her if Iroha were to ask her to pluck the stars from the sky.

She moves her fingers in a gentle rhythm, every moan and gasp she gets out of Iroha a small victory. In this space where it’s just their naked bodies clinging to each other they don’t need to worry about anything, no roles to fill and no responsibilities to uphold, just two people completely giving themselves to each other. Good or bad has no meaning, they’ve both seen all the sides the other one has and they accept each other fully for what they are, faults and all.

“You’re the most perfect person I’ve ever met, Iroha. I was so, so lonely before you showed up,” Yachiyo whispers into her ear as Iroha clings to her. “I don’t think I would be alive today if it weren’t for you.”

A third finger is added, and Iroha makes a lovely face when Yachiyo curls it up against _that_ spot inside her.

“Such a good girl, being able to take all those fingers,” she praises and gently nips at her earlobe.

Iroha is close now, her eyelashes fluttering and breath more ragged than ever. Yachiyo runs her other hand over her soft breasts, and the thumb of the hand she has between the girl’s legs over her clit.

“Will you keep being good for me and cum now too?”

As if on command, she does. Her back arches and she looks Yachiyo in the eyes, her name on her lips as Iroha orgasms.

Yachiyo waits until she regains her senses before pulling out her fingers. Iroha is looking up at her with a blissed out expression, a content little smile on her face as she watches Yachiyo wipe off her fingers on the sheets.

“That was _amazing_ Yachiyo,” she breathes out, her eyes full of adoration.

Iroha starts to trail a hand up Yachiyo’s thigh, before it’s abruptly stopped by Yachiyo placing her own hand over it. Confused, she tilts her head to the side in inquiry.

“I’m sorry Iroha. I just want to cuddle with you for a while.”

Iroha pouts, disappointment evident on her face. “But I want to make you feel good too..” she whines.

Yachiyo can only smile in amusement at this. “You can do that later. We can do anything you want after we’ve taken a little nap.”

Iroha’s entire face lit up at those words and she can barely contain her excitement when she asks, “Anything? You really mean _anything_?”

“Yes, _anything._ Now go to sleep before I change my mind,” she replied in her usual deadpan voice.

Unwilling to pass up on that promise she quickly cuddles up to Yachiyo and wraps a blanket around them.

“I love you, Yachiyo,” she sleepily says before tiredness overtakes her.

Few people could make her heart flutter so. Had she ever been so young and innocent herself, Yachiyo wonders. If she once had been, she can't remember it anymore. It takes some time before she too starts to succumb to the allure of sleep and she just watches her sleep for some minutes, a happy smile on her lips as she ponders how blessed she is to have found Iroha, or rather how blessed she is that Iroha found her. 

She rests her head on Iroha’s chest, the steady beat of her heart a reminder of why she keeps fighting.


End file.
